Withholding S3x
by iluvFLuffee123456
Summary: craig is withholding sex from kenny. big mistake! CRACK! review plzz!


Withholding S3x

_A/N::: oookaay? Yea dont ask about this. I relly dont kno. D_

This was the WORST day of Kenny's life. Worse than the day that his eyes popped out and got stuck in a blender. Worse then the time that he woke Damien up accidentally and got slaughtered. Even worse than that one time Kyle cut him in half with a chainsaw.

Yep. Kenny was in pain. And it's all because his boyfriend of three years, Craig, has decided that the best thing to do is withhold sex.

"NOOOOOOOO! Why? I'll let you top~~..." Kenny pleaded.

"I normally do." Craig rolled his eyes. "I just think that a month without sex will do us some good."

"A-a MONTH?" Craig just stared as his boyfriend started hyperventilate and pass out from nose bleed.

The next day, Kenny had a mission. RAPE CRAIG!

"Heeey~~ Craig..." Kenny batted his eyebrows flirtatiously. " Can you help me with this math homework after school~~~?"

All Kenny got in response was a grunt and the middle finger. That means yes. Hopefully.

At Craig's house Kenny sat on his bed playing with Craigs ear-flap thingy hat.

"If you needed help why are you not paying attention?" Kenny got caught in the star of his golden eyes.

"Because it's hard to pay attention when I have a boner. Why do you want to withhold sex...~~?" Kenny pointed at his skinny jeans, which looked way more skinny then usual.

"Dude...its only been a day." Craig deadpanned.

"THAT'S ONE DAY WAAAY TO LONG CRAIG!" Kenny exclaimed, flailing his arms around causing him to fall off the bed.

"Maybe you DO have sex addiction..." the raven teen raised an eyebrow.

Kenny sat there. On the ground. Looking at Craig with puppy eyes. For 30 MINUTES! "I will get what I want..." Kenny thought to himself.

"UGG! Fine! Just get your tight ass up here!"

Kenny smiled and instantly started to straddle Craigs hips and grind shamelessly.

"unnnnn~~" Craig moaned into the poor teens mouth.

"Yes Craig...you know you want me~~"

"OOH Kenny." Big arms suddenly pushed the blonde off.

"C-Craig? WHAT THE CRAP?" Kenny looked up with eyes still glossed over with lust.

"I'm withholding sex. Remember?"

_~one week later~_

Kenny was twitching worse then Tweek normally did. Yea. It was that bad.

One week without sex and Kennys mind has altered. When he saw something he liked, he humped it.

Or well, tried to. Craig was there to stop the blonde from raping others and molesting himself.

"Craig...?" Kenny asked calmly.

"I said no to fucking you 2 minutes ago! What makes you think I changed my mind sense then?" Craig flipped off an older couple who looked at them strangely.

"Actually...I was wondering if I could stay the night at your house for a while...my dads getting pretty bad lately..." Craigs face softened.

"Of course dude...my parents won't mind." He rubbed soothing circles on the blondes shoulder.

Kenny looked up with his indigo orbs of cocky-ness. "Great! Sleeping next to you will be fun." And he walked away with a bounce in his step, smacking the ravens ass on his way by.

"Only Kenny would use child abuse to get some..." Craig rolled his eyes. He could surely resist.

At Craigs house, the poor boy sprawled out on the other teens bed with one hand down his pants.

Craig walked up the stairs with a box of pizza. Kennys all time favorite food.

"DUDE! Get your hand out of your pants! My door is WIDE OPEN!" Craig flipped his off to add emphasis.

"But we're the only ones here Craiaaaaagggg." Kenny bucked his hips wildly as he reached his climax.

"Is there any way that I could have some tonight?" Kenny said, panting between each word.

"You better be talking about the pizza." Craig narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CRAIG?" Kenny screamed as he stood up on the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" Craigs golden eyes widened as the blonde began to strip.

"Pleaaaaaassseeeee Craig?~~~" Kenny bucked his hips helplessly. "Maybe I do have sex addiction, but still~~~~ I'm horny..."

"You're ALWAYS! Horny you big horn-ball." Craig rolled his eyes dramaticly.

Kenny stared at him with big indigo puppy eyes.

"Oh not this again!" Craig put the box of pizza down and crossed his arms. "If I give in what will you do for me?"

"ANYTHING!"Kenny begged. "And everything..." the blonde purred.

Craig thought for a while. A while being long enough for Kenny start whining about his boner."Nope." Craig said, unfazed.

"N-nope?" Kennys eye darkened a little creepily. "Then I guess I'll

have to persuade you~~"

Kenny dug around in the bag of his stuff that he brought, until he found what he was looking for.

Kenny smirked and dangled the new-found hand-cuffs in front of Craigs face.

Craigs eye widened as the blonde proceeded to hand cuff him to the bed post.

"Well aren't we liking this hmmmm~~?" Kenny toyed with the bulge forming in the ravens pants.

"K-Kenny..." Craig warned. "At least let me be on top."

"No! Cuz when if I were to untie you you wouldn't touch me..." Kenny pouted.

"You're bat-shit crazy when you don't get sex, you know that right?"

"You're the one who took it away from me..." Kenny continued pouting.

"Awww...stop pouting you're getting me hard." Craig winced when he realized that he said that aloud.

_The next morning_

Craig panted as he was finally let out of the hand-cuffs. Kenny had, literally just fucked him all night. Kenny was snoring beside him, recovering from 14 orgasms in a row. Craig tried to ignore the pain in his not-so-virgin-anymore ass.

"Note to self...never under any circumstances withhold sex from Kenny..." Craig whispered to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_A/N:::For those of you are wondering what you just read...i don't know. I was board...soooo yeaaaa. Anyways review! I love reviews! I''l give you a coookieee~~~ D_


End file.
